Ella and Etta Césaire
}} '''Told to admin Princess of Harte by the ML Tumblr on Miraculous Monday. are Alya's younger twin sisters.https://youtu.be/cTfFWg__fvM In "Sapotis", after being scolded by Alya and losing the opportunity to go to an amusement park for misbehaving, they are akumatized together by Hawk Moth into '''Sapotis, two monster supervillains. Appearance Physical appearance Both Ella and Etta have tan skin, wavy brown hair that they put into low buns, and hazel eyes. Civilian attire Etta has teal earrings. She wears a pink and white-striped t-shirt, jean shorts with folded up legs, and pink sneakers with white laces and white toe tips. Ella has pink earrings. She wears a teal and white-striped t-shirt, jean shorts with folded up legs, and teal sneakers with white laces and white toe tips.https://twitter.com/Winny_BayDay/status/1098635398811734016 As Sapotis Sapotis has smaller proportions, and she is red with two downward-bent lavender stripes on the top of her head. Two lavender ear-shaped ridges with black edges come out of each side of her head. Her eyes are lavender with pale yellow sclerae, and she has two pointy canines. Her feet are like hands, having opposable thumbs, and she has black claws. Additionally, she has two yellow golden bands around each wrist and ankle, and around her hips, she has a tutu-like object with two golden bands, the colors from the bands to the tips being red, lavender, and black. Personality Ella and Etta are fun-loving, enthusiastic, and mischievous. They often speak in unison, and they while they usually get along, they sometimes argue with each other over things like their possessions. Very energetic, they love messing around, and they leap onto Cat Noir in excitement when he asks them where their house is in order to take them home. Disobedient at times, they enjoy causing trouble and blaming Sapotis for their behavior. However, they don't like being in trouble, and they cry when they are upset, like being devastated when Alya punishes them by telling them they won't get to go amusement park the next day. As Sapotis, their mischief increases, happily breaking rules and causing mayhem across Paris. They enjoy eating, and they don't care for others' safety as long as their own selfish desires are being met. However, because of their obsession with fun, they easily fall for Rena Rouge's illusion of an amusement park, ignoring Hawk Moth's warning that it is a trap. They also tend to growl, which is especially noticable while they growl "Miraculous" while ganging up on Ladybug and Cat Noir. Abilities As Sapotis Sapotis has increased speed and dexterity with which to climb over anything. They can curl into balls, allowing them to tackle people with stronger impact. When they eat food, they multiply into more Sapotis, though these new ones will vanish when the propellers on their hats are removed. Family Sightings Episodes Trivia * Ella's name is a reference to Ella Fitzgerald, and Etta's name is a reference to Etta James, just as the rest of her family's names are references to jazz singers.https://www.facebook.com/MiraculousThomasAstruc/posts/1003852316417217 * Their akumatized form was first revealed as silhouettes in a promotional poster on Jeremy Zag's Instagram. * Both Etta and Ella have been akumatized at the same time since they are both holding onto the object the akuma affects. * As the term "Sapotis" is from a Créole legend that Ella and Etta pretend to be, Sapotis is one of the few villains Hawk Moth does not technically name. * In one of Alya's instagram photos Ella and Etta have a teddy bear similar to Chloe's but in a different color. de:Ella und Etta Césaire es:Ella y Etta Césaire fr:Ella et Etta Césaire ru:Элла и Этта Сезер pt-br:Ella e Etta Césaire Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:Akumatized villains Category:Groups Category:Minor Characters Category:Members of Césaire family Category:Recurring Characters